My Last One
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Aku ingin kau bahagia, seperti saat kau pertama kali lahir ke dunia. Aku minta padamu untuk selalu percaya padaku, aku bukan seperti pria yang kau kenal selama ini. Aku bukan seorang penggemar biasa. Karena aku, Shikamaru Nara, pria yang akan membuatmu bahagia. Romance/Fluff. ShikaIno's Fanfiction. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Cinta. Berbicara tentang cinta memang tak ada habisnya. Kupikir cinta tak lebih dari seekor hewan buas, atau bisa kusebut predator. Dan tentu saja akulah sang mangsanya yang lemah. Lihatlah cara Cinta mengawasiku dan menatapku dengan sorot mata yang tenang itu. Perlahan Cinta mendekatiku. Mengendap-endap tanpa suara. Seketika menjerat dan menerkamku. Sekuat apapun akumelawan dan mencoba untuk melakukan penolakan terhadap hatiku sendiri, aku tak akan pernah bisa lepas. Tatapan tenang luar biasa yang Cinta hadirkan mampu membuat pertahananku runtuh seketika. Cinta memang Tuhan ciptakan dengan mata yang buta arah, bukan? Bisa menuju siapapun, terjatuh di manapun, dan kapanpun―sesukanya. Sia-sia melakukan perlawanan. Tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk sekedar melawan kekuatan Cinta yang terlampau besar. Pada akhirnya, aku mati di tangannya yang penuh dengan racun memabukkan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Simple, Ringan, OOC, AU, Twoshoot/Threeshoot XD, **DLDR!** EYD payah. And maybe typo(s)

ShikaIno's Fanfiction

Romance

Enjoy! Happy Reading~

* * *

**My Last One**

* * *

"_Argh_... ada apa denganku?" aku setengah berteriak dan menjambak rambutku sendiri saat lagi-lagi aku tak berhasil menyingkirkan wajah tampannya yang selalu berlarian di benakku. Mengolok-olokku seolah dia adalah iblis yang diutus Tuhan untuk mengganggu hidupku. Kugelengkan kepalaku frustasi. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami malam itu, hatiku menjadi lebih kacau. Otakku tak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya. Selalu saja membentuk satu objek seorang pria rupawan dengan senyuman sejuta _watt_-nya―oke ini berlebihan. Tapi, sungguh. Senyumannya mampu membuatku lupa diri. Setengah mati kucoba membuang kelebatan itu, namun semakin akuberusaha, semuanya semakin terasa menyiksaku. Bayangannya selalu datang dan datang lagi. Manik hitam legamnya. Bibirnya yang merah. Caranya tertawa. Hidungnya yang mancung. Tatapan matanya yang meneduhkan. Detail-detail itu, semuanya entah mengapa bisa kuhapal dengan jelas dalam sekali temu.

"Itu tandanya kau sedang jatuh cinta, Ino," sahut sahabatku datar tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari novel yang tengah dibacanya.

"Hah? Jatuh cinta? Jangan bercanda, Sakura!" kutatap wajah sahabatku itu dengan _horror_. Bisa-bisanya dia menyimpulkan begitu.

Sakura menyimpan novel detektifnya di atas meja nakas yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku. Saat ini aku dan Sakura berada di dalam kamarku. Sakura sengaja menginap karena orangtuanya mendadak harus mengunjungi desa di mana nenek dan kakeknya berada. Kesempatan untuk bercerita juga dengannya perihal pertemuan pertamaku dengan pria yang mengusik hidupku itu.

"Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Tentu saja itu sudah jelas, bukan? Kau masih terbayang-bayang wajahnya, walaupun kau sudah menepisnya berulang kali," ujar Sakura sambil menghela napas pelan.

Aku mengerutkan keningku dan menggeleng pelan, "kupikir itu tidak mungkin. Sakura, aku tidak mungkin menjatuhkan hatiku begitu cepat kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal."

Sakura mengacuhkan jawabanku dan menjentikkan jemarinya di depan keningku, membuatku meringis kecil, "sudah berapa hari pria itu ada di dalam pikiranmu?" katanya.

Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat. Menengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit-langit kamarku seolah jawabannya tertera dengan jelas di atas sana. "Kalau tidak salah semenjak aku mengenalnya. Sebelum bertemu dengannya pun aku sudah lancang memimpikannya, tapi sungguh, aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini."

Senyum Sakura melebar tatkala kutatap wajahnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Nah! _See_? _You're already falling in love_, Ino-_chan!" _jawab Sakura dengan nada riang dan keyakinan yang besar.

"T-Tidak mungkin!" mataku melebar mendengar vonis mengerikan dari Sakura. Meskipun demikian, diam-diam aku membenarkannya juga. Jika kutelusuri lebih dalam. Sepertinya memang benar apa yang Sakura tuduhkan. Aku tengah jatuh cinta. Beberapa kali aku berusaha mengelak, rasa abstrak yang menggebu-gebu itu semakin kencang kurasakan. Kini apakah yang kurasakan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Sejak dulu, aku tak pernah percaya dengan titel 'Cinta Pada Pandangan Pertama'. Normalnya, kau harus beberapa kali bertemu atau paling tidak mengetahui tentang seseorang, baru kau bisa menyimpulkan itu cinta atau bukan, begitu 'kan? Tapi, anehnya, sekarang dengan mudahnya aku bisa menjatuhkan hatiku kepada seseorang yang asing. Jatuh cinta pada sosok yang bahkan tak pernah kukenali sebelumnya benar-benar terjadi.

Yang aku tahu pria itu mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah penggemarku. Ah, penggemar? Bagaimana bisa wanita biasa-biasa saja sepertiku yang jauh dari hiruk pikuk dunia luar ini memiliki seorang penggemar? Biar kuberitahu. Aku ini penulis amatiran yang hanya berani menerbitkan tulisan-tulisannya di situs jejaring sosial. Sudah hampir tiga tahun aku aktif di dunia yang kusenangi ini. Tapi, baru kali ini aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran seorang penggemar pria sepertinya. Awalnya kami hanya berinteraksi lewat sosial media saja. Aku pun menanggapi pesan-pesan darinya sewajarnya, kupikir orang semacam pria ini banyak. Tak jelas modusnya apa. Aku patut berhati-hati. Bisa saja dia hanya mengaku-ngaku seorang penggemar, padahal dia orang jahat, 'kan? _Who know_? Oke, aku memang selalu penuh dengan pikiran negatif terhadap orang asing. Belum tentu juga apa yang kupikirkan itu memang sesuai dengan kenyataannya.

Awalnya biasa saja. Aku tak pernah menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Saat itu aku lebih fokus kepada pemulihan hatiku paska patah hati. Namun, suatu hari tepatnya hari Kamis malam. Pria itu memberiku pesan singkat, meminta alamat rumahku. Tentu saja aku bingung. Menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus memberikan alamat rumahku pada orang asing ini? Akhirnya setelah bergelut dengan pikiranku, aku memberikan alamat rumahku padanya. Yah lagipula aku tak sendirian di rumah, ada orangtuaku. Jadi jika pria itu macam-macam aku bisa langsung teriak saja, bukan? Oh, Tuhan. Tak bisakah aku berhenti berpikiran negatif kepada oranglain?

Lalu, semua prasangkaku berbalik 180 derajat saat aku dan pria itu bertemu secara langsung. Saat kedatangannya ke rumahku yang anehnya membuat hatiku tak menentu. Pertemuan pertama kami membuat hatiku bergejolak, seperti ada rindu yang terpendam lama di dalam sana. Seolah aku dan dia telah mengenal satu sama lain sejak dulu. Padahal ini benar-benar pertemuan pertama kami. Dan aku baru saja patah hati. Namun, ketika melihatnya dan berada di dekat pria yang asing bagiku ini, aku bisa melupakan patah hatiku. Aku bisa melupakan pria brengsek yang telah pergi meninggalkanku hanya karena wanita lain. Hah, rasanya mengingat hal itu membuatku naik pitam. Ingin sekali melemparkan seloyang besar kue _tart_ tepat di wajah mantan kekasihku itu. Berani-beraninya pria dingin tak berperasaan itu mengoyak-ngoyak perasaanku dan mencampakan aku seenak jidatnya.

Tunggu... kenapa jadi membicarakan orang tidak penting seperti Sai, sih?

"Ino, cinta itu datang tanpa aba-aba. Kautahu 'kan? Kehadirannya selalu mengejutkan," ujar Sakura setelah tercipta jeda beberapa detik di antara kami berdua. Mengaburkan lamunanku.

Konsentrasiku benar-benar buyar. Aku tahu kehadiran cinta memang selalu diliputi dengan misteri-misteri seperti novel kesukaan si jidat lebar itu. Tapi... Jatuh cinta... Haruskah aku percaya dengan hal yang bernama cinta kembali? Setelah berulang-ulang aku gagal dan hanya mendapatkan kekecewaan? Hey, lagipula pria itu hanya seorang penggemar saja. Kenapa aku mengharapkan lebih darinya? Bodoh sekali, mana mungkin pria sepertinya yang nyaris sempurna bisa melihat aku sebagai seorang wanita―maksudku lebih dari seorang idolanya.

"Tenanglah, kaupikir semua pria seberengsek Sai mantan kekasihmu itu? Tidak, Ino. Pikiran negatifmu itu harus disterilisasikan. Kauharus segera _move-on_!" ujar Sakura yang seakan mengerti kegamangan hatiku, dia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku dan menepuk pundakku beberapa kali disertai dengan cekikikannya yang menyebalkan.

Sai Shimura... Hey, Sakura asal kautahu. Tentu saja aku sudah berhasil _move-on_ darinya, dan yang membuatku bangga adalah aku dapat melupakannya dalam tempo yang begitu cepat. Kupikir hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja jika harus berkubang dan menangisi kepergian pria labil macam Sai. Aku percaya ini adalah skenario Tuhan yang paling baik untukku. Tuhan nampaknya memberikanku kesempatan untuk bertemu pria yang lebih baik darinya di luar sana, seorang pria yang benar-benar tulus mencintaiku. Dan entah mengapa aku berharap pria yang Tuhan pilihkan untukku dan bisa menjadi pendampingku kelak itu adalah pria bernama Shikamaru Nara―itu namanya, pria yang mengaku _fans_ beratku. Bodoh, 'kan? Aku benar-benar terserang virus cinta.

"Aku mengerti, sudah jangan bahas pria menyebalkan itu lagi. Sekarang aku sedang bingung. Besok Shikamaru mengajaku pergi nonton bioskop. Aku harus bagaimana? Apa kutolak saja ya? Aku belum memberinya jawaban."

Semuanya Salahku. Aku yang pertama memancingnya, kubilang ada film bagus yang ingin kutonton. Tapi ternyata pancingan spontan miliku itu malah membuatnya mengajakku untuk menonton berdua.

"Kau kelewatan, Yamanaka Ino!" ujar Sakura, "kau mau menolak ajakan berapa orang pria lagi? Sudah kubilang tidak semua pria sama dengan mantan-mantanmu yang kurang ajar itu. Lagipula, _feeling_-ku mengatakan Shikamaru itu pria baik-baik. Kalau seperti ini aku jadi meragukan kenormalanmu sebagai seorang wanita," lanjut Sakura.

Ucapan menyebalkan Sakura itu segera membuatku menoleh cepat ke arahnya yang masih bersungut-sungut dengan topik argumen 'kenormalanku sebagai seorang wanita'. Bisa-bisanya sahabatku yang satu ini meragukanku.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku masih wanita normal. Aku akan selalu normal tentu saja, bodoh!" bantahku dengan suara yang agak tinggi. Kesal. Sungguh. Meskipun akutahu Sakura hanya bercanda, tapi tetap saja emosiku tersulut.

"Hahaha... Kalau begitu, sekarang kauterima saja ajakan Shikamaru. Bukti bahwa Yamanaka Ino adalah wanita normal," cibir Sakura. Matanya mengerling genit padaku.

Aku tak menyahut lagi. Menghela napas panjang. Lagi-lagi aku kalah berdebat dengan Sakura, sahabatku yang paling cerewet. Sebagai ganti membalas perkataannya, aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku lemah. Tanda aku menyetujui sarannya. Dan menerima ajakan pria bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Yeay! Akutahu kau pasti tidak akan menolak ajakannya. Yah, hanya saja kau itu terlalu banyak berpikir. Kau selalu menakutkan hal yang belum tentu terjadi. Ino, dengar, berteman dengannya bukan suatu hal yang salah, bukan? Jika kau ternyata benar mencintainya, perjuangkanlah. Entah kenapa aku merasa dia punya sesuatu di balik topeng penggemar itu. Dalam hal yang baik tentu saja, nah sekarang kau kirim pesan padanya. Ayo!"

Hm... Sesuatu apa? Sudahlah. Kubilang, aku tak mau berharap dan berekspektasi terlalu tinggi tentang Shikamaru. Yah, ikuti saja skenario yang Tuhan berikan. Ikuti saja, mengalir apa adanya. Aku yakin semua skenarionya tak ada yang meleset dan selalu berakhir indah. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah meneguhkan hatiku untuk mengiyakan ajakan Shikamaru, dan menyiapkan pakaian untuk kencan besok. Eh? Kencan? Oh, bukan... Ino, ini hanya acara nonton bioskop biasa. Bukan kencan!

"Oke-oke..." dengan tangan bergetar kuraih ponselku dan mengetik deretan huruf merangkai sebuah kalimat.

_To: Shikamaru Nara_

_From: Yamanaka Ino_

_Besok kutunggu kau jam sebelas siang di rumahku. See you!_

* * *

Pagi ini aku bangun terlalu awal. Kulihat Sakura yang semalam tidur di sampingku sudah tak tahu pergi kemana. Mungkin dia sedang di kamar mandi atau mencari makan―aku tak mau peduli. Kulirik jam beker yang ada di atas meja nakas dengan mata memicing. Benar, kan? Masih terlalu pagi untuk jadwalku bangun. Jarum jam masih menunjukan pukul delapan tepat. Kuputuskan untuk kembali tertidur. Namun, sebelum aku berhasil menarik selimut tebalku dan kembali tertidur, aku dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja menarik selimutku dengan cukup kasar. Membuatku sedikit meringis.

"Apa sih?" tanyaku dengan sebal. Mengganggu saja.

"Apa katamu? Hey, kau tidak lupa, 'kan? Nona Ino yang cantik?" ejek Sakura.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Sakura maksud. Aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan melanjutkan acara tidurku.

"Ino, hari ini hari Sabtu. Kau tidak berencana menghabiskan malam minggumu hanya di kamar sumpekmu dan tiduran saja, 'kan?" bisik Sakura tepat di telingaku.

"Sakura, aku masih ngantuk. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi," sahutku.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau harus bangun, Ino!" teriak Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncang bahuku keras. Membuatku segera menyudahi kegiatan tidurku. Mau tak mau, aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan menatap tajam manik _emerald _milik Sakura.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali sih, jidat lebar! Katakan, apa maumu?" teriaku frustasi.

"_Ck_, pemalas. Kau pasti lupa kalau hari ini ada kencan dengan Shikamaru jam sebelas nanti! Cepat mandi sana! Kasihan dia kalau harus menunggumu lama," balas Sakura yang kini mendorong-dorong tubuhku untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Kencan? Shikamaru? Oh, Tuhan. Aku benar-benar lupa, Sakura," seketika rasa kantukku menguap begitu saja. Tergantikan dengan debaran-debaran yang lagi-lagi muncul dari jantungku. Aku tersenyum miris dan segera melesat ke dalam kamar mandi. Sebelum kututup pintu kamar mandiku, aku sempat mendengar Sakura mengumpat di luar sana. Tapi kuhiraukan saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku selesai dengan kegiatan mandi, dan berganti pakaian. Agak kesulitan juga, aku sudah lama tidak pergi keluar dengan lawan jenis. Untung saja ada Sakura yang dengan senang hati dan terlalu bersemangat untuk memilihkan baju apa yang cocok untuk kukenakan.

"Bagaimana? Apa ini cukup? Aku tidak terlalu suka pakaian yang terbuka atau minim," tanyaku pada Sakura sambil memutar-mutar tubuhku di depan cermin berukuran besar.

Sakura menaikan kedua ibu jarinya dan tersenyum lebar, "sempurna! Kau cantik," katanya, berhasil membuatku tersipu malu dan menyenggol bahu Sakura pelan.

Sekali lagi aku mematut diriku di depan cermin, sedikit heran dengan penampilanku. Aku setuju dengan apa yang Sakura katakan, aku cantik. Tapi, untuk apa aku berdandan seperti ini? Apakah aku berniat untuk menarik perhatian Shikamaru? Apakah Shikamaru akan suka dengan penampilanku ini? Apakah Shikamaru akan jatuh cinta kepadaku? Sekelumit pertanyaan-pertanyaan tanpa jawaban berkelebatan di dalam otaku.

Dalam pantulan itu, rambut pirang panjangku hanya kuikat _ponytail_. _T-shirt_ _casual _berbelahan dada rendah berwarna putih gading dengan corak jalinan kuntum lavender yang dipadupadankan dengan celana _jeans_ melekat di tubuhku dengan indah._ Sneakers Converse_ tinggi berwarna senada dengan pakaian yang kukenakan hadiah pemberian Ibu tampak begitu melengkapi penampilanku hari ini. Tak lupa dengan _make-up_ _natural_ yang Sakura oleskan pada wajahku dan sedikit _lipgloss_ merah muda membuatku lebih percaya diri. Meskipun penampilanku jauh dari kata feminim, tapi aku suka dengan gayaku ini. Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini.

Berkali-kali kutarik napasku dan mengeluarkannya, kupejamkan kelopak mataku, berusaha meredakan gemetar yang menderaku.

"Kau gugup?" Sakura memandangiku cemas saat aku membuka kelopak mataku.

"Hm, sangat," aku memainkan jemariku dan terus merapalkan mantra-mantra ajaibku―yang hanya bisa kumengerti sendiri―jika aku tengah dilanda rasa gugup.

Sakura tertawa kecil, meraih jemariku dan menggenggamnya. "Kau pasti bisa, hey ini hanya kencan bukan suatu hal yang harus kaukhawatirkan, hm?" ujarnya menyemangatiku.

Kuhirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan mencoba tersenyum tulus kepada Sakura, kuanggukan kepalaku mantap. "Iya... tapi sensasinya sungguh luar biasa, Sakura. Aku tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini," ujarku pelan.

"Tenanglah, senatural mungkin, oke? Nanti saat berhadapan dengannya, kau jangan kaku. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Nikmati saja Ino, jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Bayangkan saja yang indah-indah, akhir pekanmu hari ini pasti akan sangat mengejutkan. Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, 'kan? Kau tidak bisa terus-terusan menghindari perkenalan dengan seorang pria," balas Sakura.

Sakura benar. Sampai kapan aku menutup hatiku untuk berkenalan dengan seorang pria? _"Jangan berani mencintai jika kau tak mau terjatuh" _begitulah slogan yang kulihat di salah satu acara televisi _favorite_-ku. Baiklah, kuharap ini awal yang baik untukku.

* * *

Berkali-kali kulirik arlojiku. Tak terasa waktu yang dijanjikan hampir dekat. Aku harap-harap cemas. Menanti-nanti dengan tak sabar kehadiran Shikamaru.

_Kring Kring Kring..._

Belum reda rasa cemasku. Aku dikejutkan dengan bunyi ponselku yang berdering nyaring. Nama Shikamaru Nara tertera di layar ponselku. Membuat hatiku semakin berdebar saja. Aku melirik Sakura yang ada di sampingku, dia mengangguk dan dengan pelan kutekan tombol _answer_.

"Halo?" ucapku pelan.

"Ino, kau sudah siap?" tanya suara lembut Shikamaru di seberang sana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau di mana sekarang?" jawabku terlalu cepat.

"Ah, kau sudah siap ya? Maaf Ino... Sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa pergi, ada sesuatu hal mendadak yang harus kukerjakan. Maaf Ino. Kau pasti kecewa padaku," balas Shikamaru. Aku dapat mendengar ada nada penyesalan di sana.

Seketika tubuhku rasanya lemas. Acara hari ini batal? Begitu? Sia-sia semua ini. Untuk apa aku melakukan _make-over_ jika pada akhirnya Shikamaru membatalkan acaranya begitu saja. Dan aku tak habis pikir mengapa dia tidak menghubungiku lebih awal. Tidak di jam yang dijanjikan seperti ini.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak kecewa. Mungkin hal itu lebih penting dari acara ini... iya aku mengerti, tak usah khawatir."

Bohong. Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sangat kecewa.

Sakura berbisik kepadaku, menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepalaku lemah. Jujur saja, aku hampir menangis. Kenapa aku begitu kecewa, ya?

"Ino? Kau yakin? Maafkan aku. Ini di luar perkiraanku. Ah, maaf aku harus menutup teleponnya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku."

_Tut tut tut..._

Terputus sudah.

Sambungan telepon Shikamaru terputus sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapannya. Bodoh! Ternyata semua pria sama saja.

"Apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan tetesan airmata yang siap meluncur dari kelopak mataku. "Batal. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang harus dikerjakannya sekarang. Aku merasa dibodohi, Sakura."

"Begitukah? Sayang sekali. Sudahlah jangan cemberut seperti itu, masih ada lain waktu 'kan? Dia pasti akan menggantinya lain hari," balas Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkanku.

Tidak masalah jika tidak ada hari lain untuk mengganti acara yang batal ini. Hanya saja aku sedikit kecewa dengan pembatalan mendadak ini. Meskipun seperti kata Shikamaru, ini diluar perkiraannya. Tapi, tetap saja kecewa itu ada. Pasti ada.

* * *

Lama bergelut dengan pikiran acakku. Tiba-tiba saja aku dan Sakura dikejutkan dengan bunyi klakson sepeda motor yang berasal dari arah depan rumah. Aku dan Sakura saling melemparkan pandangan. Kemudian kami bangkit dari kursi yang sebelumnya kami duduki. Berjalan ke luar pintu rumahku. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, saat manik _aquamarine_-ku bersibobrok dengan manik hitam legam milik pria tampan yang ada di depan rumah itu.

Shikamaru Nara―dia ada di depan rumahku sekarang dengan sepeda motor besarnya sambil tersenyum jahil ke arahku.

Bodoh! Apa yang direncanakannya? Membuat kejutan, eh?

Kau berhasil, Tuan.

"Kau terkejut?" ujar Shikamaru ketika aku berhasil menghampirinya.

"Tentu saja, kau hampir membuatku menangis," ah kenapa aku bicara begitu sih?

"Serius? Kau hampir menangis? Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mengantisipasi agar tak ada isakan yang lolos dari bibirku. Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam, memilah kata apa yang tepat untuk sebuah jawaban. "Itu..."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kalian pergi. Sudah siang loh, nanti keburu panas," sambung Sakura memotong pembicaraanku.

Ah, kau penyelamatku, Sakura. Betapa leganya aku, dengan begitu aku tak perlu menjelaskan perihal ini kepada Shikamaru.

"Ah iya, benar apa yang dikatakan temanmu itu..." Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sakura, namaku Sakura Haruno."

"Oh, salam kenal, Sakura," katanya yang hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura, "nah, sekarang naiklah, Ino!" lanjut Shikamaru kepadaku sementara aku menganggukan kepalaku dan duduk di belakangnya.

"Sakura, kami pergi dulu. Sampaikan pada ibuku jika dia pulang nanti, ya?" kataku kepada Sakura. Ibu dan ayahku pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi entah kemana tanpa memberi pesan. Mereka sudah biasa begitu, sih. Jadi aku sudah tak heran lagi.

"Baiklah, nanti kusampaikan. Hati-hati di jalan."

Tak lama kemudian motor milik Shikamaru pun melesat. Meninggalkan kawasan rumahku. Dan perasaan itu datang lagi. Entahlah, yang jelas aku selalu merasa nyaman berada di dekat Shikamaru. Aku selalu terbius dengan aroma tubuhnya yang harum ini. Terlalu nyaman dan membuatku terbuai. Sampai rasanya aku tak tahan ingin memeluknya. Eh? Apa? Lupakanlah yang tadi itu.

"Ino, kau sudah siap berpetualang denganku? Tapi sebelum itu kau harus pegangan. Nanti kau bisa jatuh, kalau kau jatuh aku tidak mau tahu," ujar Shikamaru.

"Iya, iya. Aku pegangan, kau jahat sekali sih. Membiarkan aku jika aku terjatuh," balasku setengah sebal.

Shikamaru tertawa rendah, kemudian dia menghentikan motornya sejenak. "Tunggu sebentar, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," katanya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti. Sesuatu apa?

"Ini, untukmu. Kau suka ini 'kan?" ujar Shikamaru yang kini menggenggam dua batang cokelat di tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya ada di dalam tas kecil miliknya.

"Untukku? Kau tahu dari mana kalau aku suka cokelat?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru tertawa, "sudah kubilang aku ini penggemarmu. Aku tahu apa yang kau sukai," katanya.

"Kau seorang _stalker_?" Tuduhku.

"Bukan, aku hanya mendapatkan semua itu dari data-data yang beredar saja," balasnya.

"Iya, tetap saja. Kau itu _stalker_, Tuan jenius," kataku.

"Hahaha... Aku tidak jenius, ah sudahlah. Pegangan, kita mulai perjalanan menyenangkan kita."

Dan dengan itu, motor besar milik Shikamaru kembali melaju dengan kecepatan sedang sementara kedua tanganku dengan canggung memegang pinggiran pinggangnya.

* * *

Sesuai rencana awal, sesampainya di lokasi tujuan, kami segera memeriksa jadwal tayang film bioskop yang berada di salah satu Mall di kawasan Tokyo ini. Sebelumnya kami menyempatkan membeli makanan dan minuman ringan di sebuah supermarket di _basement_. Makanan dan minuman itu kami selundupkan ke dalam tas masing-masing. Sedikit sulit, karena aku membeli―lebih tepatnya dibelikan oleh Shikamaru―makanan berat (berhubung aku memiliki penyakit maag, telat makan nasi sedikit saja tidak bisa). Kau tahu 'kan? Bahaya jika ketahuan membawa makanan dari luar oleh petugas bioskop, bisa-bisa cemilan kami disita. Terkadang peraturan larangan membawa makanan dan minuman dari luar cukup membuatku jengkel―mungkin banyak yang berpendapat sama sepertiku juga. Harga yang disuguhkan di cafetaria dalam bioskop lebih mahal dua atau tiga kali lipat dibandingkan dengan supermarket atau warung-warung yang ada. Sayang bukan?

"Kau mau nonton film apa?" tanya Shikamaru ketika kami mengantri untuk melihat daftar film yang akan diputar hari ini.

"Hm, apa ya? Yang itu saja, dari awal kita memang ingin menonton film itu 'kan?" jawabku.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan akhirnya pilihan kami jatuh pada sebuah film bergenre _sci-fi_ dan _action. _Film tersebut merupakan seri kedua dari film pertama yang diputar tahun lalu. Sebenarnya aku bukan pecinta film _action_, tapi karena jalan cerita film pertama yang begitu memukau dan membuatku berdecak kagum, jadilah aku menunggu-nunggu seri lanjutan dari film tersebut. Setelah memesan tiket masuk―yang lagi-lagi dibeli oleh Shikamaru―dan menunggu kurang lebih dua puluh menit, kami akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop. Kami mendapatkan tempat duduk di deretan tengah, posisi yang cukup nyaman. Shikamaru duduk di sebelah kananku, sementara empat bangku di sebelah kananku masih kosong. Aku yakin tidak akan ada yang menempati kursi itu sampai akhir film diputar. Karena aku dan Shikamaru nampaknya memilih jadwal film terlalu awal, waktu masih menunjukan pukul dua belas siang saat ini, pengunjung bioskop masih sangat sepi. Beberapa menit kemudian, pencahayaan di bioskop mulai redup, _trailer _film-film pun memenuhi layar sebelum akhirnya film utama diputar.

Di tengah-tengah pemutaran film tersebut aku dan Shikamaru mulai membuka perbekalan kami, berhubung perutku sudah terasa perih. Kupikir Shikamaru pun merasakan hal yang sama, berhubung ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Pastilah rasa lapar begitu mendominasi.

"Kau mau?" tanyaku padanya seraya menawarkan bento yang dibeli olehnya untukku.

Shikamaru mengangguk dan kemudian menerima sumpit yang kuberikan kepadanya. Entah kenapa aku menyunggingkan senyuman saat Shikamaru mulai melahap makanan tersebut. Tuhan, tolonglah aku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah masuk ke dalam pesonanya.

"Buka mulutmu," ujar Shikamaru kemudian.

Aku mengerutkan keningku tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba saja pria tampan di sampingku menyuruhku membuka mulut?

"Maksudmu?" aku mengerling ke arahnya, mengabaikan layar di depanku yang tengah menunjukan aksi-aksi menegangkan itu.

"Biar kusuapi," balas Shikamaru santai.

Napasku seakan tercekat saat mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Shikamaru. Selama aku berpacaran belum pernah sekalipun pacarku menyuapiku, tapi sekarang Shikamaru dengan gayanya yang santai menawariku untuk disuapi. Padahal dia bukan pacarku.

Aku meneguk salivaku dengan gugup. "Emh, tidak usah. Aku bisa makan sendiri," kataku berbisik.

Seakan tak mengindahkan kata-kataku, Shikamaru masih saja menyodorkan makanan itu ke arah mulutku. Percuma mengelak, aku sudah kalah telak. Sebenarnya bukannya aku tak mau disuapi olehnya, aku hanya gengsi dan malu diperlakukan seperti ini. Pada akhirnya kami saling menyuapi. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, bahwa aku sangat menikmatinya.

Setengah jam kemudian, semua makanan dan minuman yang kami beli sudah habis tak bersisa. Film pun sudah hampir berada di ujung cerita. Pada satu adegan yang begitu mengharukan, entah terbawa suasana atau apa, tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Membuatku tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada film. Dari ujung mataku kulirik Shikamaru yang ternyata sedang melihat ke arahku juga. Sejurus kemudian, kehangatan menjalari tubuhku inci demi inci tatkala jemari kami saling bertautan dan Shikamaru memberikan kecupan kecil di punggung tanganku. Tuhan, ijinkanlah aku berharap lebih. Jika bisa, ingin kuhentikan saja waktu. Ingin rasanya lebih lama merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan yang disalurkan dari tangan besar milik Shikamaru. Oh Tuhan, aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya...

* * *

"Kau suka film yang tadi?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang kulontarkan kepada Shikamaru setelah kami keluar dari gedung bioskop. Aku berusaha mencairkan suasana yang entah mengapa menjadi canggung dengan sekedar menanyakan tentang film yang baru saja kami tonton.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang menyukai film dengan genre seperti itu," jawab Shikamaru seraya tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

"Oh, iya."

Er... Beberapa kali aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang selalu seperti ini jika sedang berhadapan dengan seorang pria. Kikuk dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kubicarakan. Sebenarnya, aku bukan orang yang anti-sosial, hanya saja aku tidak mengerti berhadapan dengan Shikamaru membuatku seperti ini.

"Ah, ya... Ino, kau suka bagian yang mana?" Shikamaru memandangiku lekat-lekat. Untuk kesekian kalinya, sorot matanya itu membuatku hanyut. Menyihirku sehingga mampu membuatku bungkam untuk sepersekiandetik.

"Lewat sini!" Tangan Shikamaru menunjuk arah selatan. Kami melewati beberapa orang dan toko-toko di Mall ini dengan langkah tenang dan lengang menuju tempat parkiran. Tak ada perbincangan antara aku dan Shikamaru dalam beberapa detik. Sebelum akhirnya aku melontarkan jawaban yang membuatku ingin berkubang di dalam lubang besar sehingga Shikamaru tak dapat menemukanku.

"Aku paling suka bagian dimana saat kau menggenggam tanganku," sontak saja, aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah telapak tanganku. Kalimat itu refleks keluar dari mulutku. Tak ada yang berhasil menyaringnya dan menahannya. Semuanya seperti di _setting_ otomatis.

"Eh? Apa yang kaubilang tadi, Ino?" Shikamaru menatapku heran.

Bodoh! Ino, kau bodoh! "T-Tidak, maksudku aku suka semua adegan dari film itu. _Mmm_, kita pulang sekarang?" ajakku seraya tersenyum kaku dan memainkan jemariku. Aku gugup sekali, semoga saja kamuflaseku ini tidak ketahuan oleh Shikamaru.

"Hm, kau suka seperti ini?" tanya Shikamaru seraya menautkan tangannya kepadaku. Membuatku terdiam. Walupun sebenarnya aku sedang berteriak di dalam hati. Tuhan... Tolong aku. Tak bisakah pria bernama Shikamaru ini berhenti memberiku kejutan? Untung saja aku tidak jantungan!

"Aku juga suka menggenggam tanganmu seperti ini," lanjut Shikamaru disertai dengan senyuman sejuta _watt_-nya.

Debaran jantungku semakin menggila. Senyuman Shikamaru begitu berpengaruh. Senyuman itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan darah mengalir dengan cepat ke atas tubuhku dan membuat wajahku memanas ketika Shikamaru melirikku, memergoki aku yang sedang memerhatikan wajah tampannya itu. Untuk sesaat aku melupakan sekitar dan baru tersadar saat Shikamaru melepaskan tautan tangannya dan terkekeh pelan. "Ternyata kau genit, eh."

Langkahku terhenti. Mataku melebar seakan bola mataku siap meloncat keluar kapan saja. Apa katanya? Genit? Aku? Yang benar saja, aku bukan wanita seperti itu! Ah, aku benar-benar mati kutu berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Apa katamu? Enak saja, aku tidak genit. Kau sendiri, seenaknya saja pegang-pegang tanganku. Kau yang genit," balasku tak mau kalah yang hanya dibalas kekehan saja dari Shikamaru. Sial!

"Sepertinya masih terlalu siang jika kita pulang sekarang. Hm, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat lagi, dan aku ingin kau melupakan kesedihanmu setelah ini," ujar Shikamaru disela-sela kekehannya.

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di area parkir dan berada tepat di samping motor milik Shikamaru. Aku diam-diam tersenyum. Ya, Shikamaru tahu aku tengah bersedih karena patah hati. Perasaanku kembali menghangat dengan kata-katanya yang menenangkan. Aku mengangguk pasrah, menyetujui ajakannya. Terserah saja dia membawaku kemana. Aku justru senang bisa lebih lama bersama dengannya.

* * *

_From: Shikamaru Nara_

_Ino, terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku benar-benar senang dan... _

_acara hari ini sangat sempurna untukku._

Aku tersenyum senang mendapatkan pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Shikamaru. Sekarang aku sudah berada di rumahku kembali. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Artinya sudah satu jam yang lalu Shikamaru pulang ke rumahnya setelah mengantarku. Dengan cekatan aku membalas pesan dari Shikamaru. Tak ingin berlama-lama aku langsung saja mengetik beberapa kalimat.

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_Sempurna? Kau terlalu boros hari ini. Maafkan aku ya?_

_Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu._

_Aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku, aku senang kau ada, Shikamaru._

Terkirim! Setelah kubaca beberapa kali, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk menekan tombol kirim di layar ponselku. Aku kini berbaring di atas tempat tidurku sambil menunggu balasan dari Shikamaru dengan berdebar-debar. Bersabar menunggu... satu menit... dua menit... tiga menit... lima menit... sepuluh menit... Ah, sepertinya tidak akan ada balasan dari Shikamaru. Apakah dia sudah tertidur? Atau, aku melakukan kesalahan? Sehingga Shikamaru tak lagi mau berhubungan denganku? Tidak! Jangan lagi berpikiran negatif, Ino.

Aku mulai membatin kesal dalam hatiku. Apa aku buka saja akun jejaring sosialku? Siapa tahu Shikamaru sedang _online_ dan aku bisa menghubunginya lewat sana. Ah, Tidak. Jangan! Ini terkesan seperti mengejar-ngejarnya, ingat Ino... sewajarnya saja! Hah, pikiranku melayang kemana-mana. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur saja. Tapi, sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk memejamkan mataku dan memaksakan diri untuk tertidur, hasilnya nihil. Aku hanya berguling-guling ke kanan, lalu ke kiri.

Uhh... bosan! Aku bosan. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi oleh Shikamaru. Kuraih kembali ponselku yang semula kuletakkan di atas meja nakas. Mataku berbinar saat di layar ponselku tertera satu pesan masuk baru. Penasaran dan kelewat antusias, aku dengan cepat mengklik _keypad_ ponselku dan membuka pesan tersebut.

_From: Shikamaru Nara_

_Iya, kau membuatku bangkrut, Nona. _

_Haha... tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku bisa seharian penuh bersama dengan penulis terhebat yang pernah ada di dalam kehidupanku._

_Kyaaa..._ Akhirnya Shikamaru membalas pesanku juga. Secepat kilat kubalas kembali pesan dari Shikamaru dengan perasaan senang yang begitu membuncah. Namun, ada sedikit perasaan tak enak juga yang tiba-tiba saja hadir di dalam dadaku.

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_Maafkan aku, Shikamaru._

_Nanti giliranku yang mentraktirmu._

_Ah ya, Shikamaru... Jika aku bukan seorang penulis, mungkinkah kau tidak akan sebaik ini kepadaku?_

Ponselku bergetar. Menandakan sebuah pesan baru masuk. Tak seperti awal ketika aku harus menunggu lama balasannya, kali ini balasan Shikamaru datang begitu cepat.

_From: Shikamaru Nara_

_Hm, tidak juga. _

_Ino aku suka dengan caramu mengungkapkan perasaan lewat tulisanmu._

_Dan satu hal lagi yang lebih penting sekarang, berjanjilah padaku mulai saat ini kau tidak akan sakit hati lagi! Kau harus bahagia bersamaku, Ino._

_ Jujur, aku rasanya tidak ingin pulang dan ingin terus bersamamu. _

_Hah, tapi aneh waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur, dan itu gara-gara ulahmu, Ino._

Lagi-lagi bibirku terangkat ketika membaca pesan dari Shikamaru. Padahal aku hanya penulis amatiran saja. Hah, apa ini artinya aku memiliki harapan? Apakah Shikamaru merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Apakah perasaan kami saling bersambutan? Tapi, jika kupikir-pikir, pria seperti Shikamaru tidak akan dengan bodohnya mengajak seorang wanita kencan dan menghambur-hamburkan uangnya jika dia tidak tertarik kepada wanita itu. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi melihat mayoritas seperti itu, 'kan?

Kembali jemariku menari di layar ponselku. Hanya dengan balas-balasan pesan singkat seperti ini dengan Shikamaru bisa membuatku mabuk, kecanduan, dan merasa damai.

_From: Ino Yamanaka_

_Benarkah? Jangan menggodaku, Shikamaru._

_Kalau kau seperti itu, aku menjadi semakin resah, tahu!_

_Hatiku berdebar-debar jika berhadapan denganmu. Aneh._

Hah, kutarik napasku dalam-dalam. Aku mencoba memancingnya. Kuharap intuisiku tepat dan ini tindakan yang benar. Entahlah, aku tidak mau Shikamaru lepas, dan aku harus memilikinya. Aku mencintainya, bukan karena apa yang dia berikan kepadaku. Tapi, aku merasa nyaman jika bersamanya. Dan aku yakin, dialah yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk melengkapkan aku.

Aku kembali menunggu dengan tenang balasan dari Shikamaru. Tak lama kemudian balasan yang kutunggu-tunggu pun datang.

_From: Shikamaru Nara_

_Resah? Hatimu berdebar-debar?_

_Memangnya, hatimu sudah kosong saat ini? Apakah jika aku masuk, tidak akan apa-apa?_

Kubalas kembali pesannya. "Kau tidak akan tahu, jika kau tidak mencobanya, Tuan. Jika hatiku sudah terisi penuh, aku tidak akan berani seperti ini," mengertilah Shikamaru, meskipun ini terkesan begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba, tapi percayalah, aku tulus mencintaimu. Yah, aku belum berani menyatakan cintaku. Lagipula aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya duluan. Aku akan menunggunya yang mengatakan itu. Itupun jika benar, Shikamaru memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Jika tidak, yah aku harus berusaha berlapang dada dan bersabar.

Lamunanku buyar ketika lagi-lagi ponselku kembali bergetar. Kali ini balasan dari Shikamaru membuatku tercekat dan terkena insomnia parah.

_From: Shikamaru Nara_

_Hmm... Baiklah, aku rasa kau harus bersabar sampai minggu depan. _

_Aku ingin kau bahagia, seperti saat kau pertama kali lahir ke dunia. _

_Aku minta padamu untuk selalu percaya padaku, aku bukan seperti pria yang kau kenal selama ini. _

_Aku bukan seorang penggemar biasa. Karena aku, Shikamaru Nara, pria yang akan membuatmu bahagia. :)_

Ya, aku bisa merasakan itu. kau berbeda dengan kebanyakan pria yang kukenal. Aku tak sabar menunggu datangnya minggu depan. Akan ada apa? Apakah Shikamaru akan memberiku sebuah kejutan? Tuhan, kumohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk bisa bersama Shikamaru lebih lama lagi, atau jika boleh untuk selamanya.

.

.

Tbc?

* * *

Hallooooo minna . lama tidak bersua ya? Author abal ini kena WB parah... Balik lagi sama ffnya yang abal juga :P

Tadinya ini mau dibuat satu chapter aja, tapi takut bosen bacanya terlalu panjang dan errr... ya gitu deh -_- jadi aku buat 2/3 chapt aja :'D

Semoga suka yaaa, sama ff yang ringan ini :D FYI... ini berdasarkan kisah nyata :'P berasa curhat aja mungkin.

Karakter Ino sama Shika jauh banget dari canon ya? Tapi, aku suka bikin mereka OOC, gpp ya :P

Yaudah deh, makasih ya yang udah mampir :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

WARNING: Simple, Ringan, OOC, AU, Twoshoot/Threeshoot XD, **DLDR!** EYD payah. And maybe typo(s)

ShikaIno's Fanfiction

Romance

Enjoy! Happy Reading~

* * *

**My Last One Part: 2**

* * *

Malam hari ini udara terasa begitu dingin. Mungkin akibat turunnya hujan beberapa saat lalu yang masih menyisakan rerintik gerimis dengan intensitas yang cukup banyak. Sesekali terpaan air hujan mampir dengan manja di wajahku. Kini, kualihkan pandanganku pada sebuah potret seorang pria di dalam layar laptopku. Aku sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat sorot matanya yang menduhkan, lembut dan menenangkan. Dan oh iya, tampan, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Sakura dan teman-temanku yang lain. Aku begitu menikmati aktifitasku malam ini. Desir angin malam yang menerpa wajahku dengan lembut, juga detakan jantung yang memacu lebih cepat dari biasanya menambah kesenangan tersendiri untukku. Emh, kali ini aku tidak sedang berpura-pura melankolis. Aku yakin ini disebabkan karena aku yang sedang mendadak jatuh cinta. Kepada sesosok pria asing yang ada di dalam layar laptopku. Kepada desir angin malam yang menyejukkan tubuhku. Dan kepada gerimis kecil yang seolah ikut menyemarakan segala bentuk rasa yang kumiliki terhadap pria yang memiliki nama Shikamaru Nara.

"Lalu bagaimana? Ini sudah tiga hari setelah kencan pertama kalian. Apa Shikamaru sudah mengatakan cinta padamu?" celetuk Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja ikut duduk di teras rumahku. Dia duduk di sebelah kananku seraya menggigit jagung bakar yang masih mengepulkan asap panas. Mulutnya terlihat komat-kamit seperti sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra. Membuat wajahnya tampak konyol dan lucu, caranya mengunyah membuat perutku tergelitik.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Aku sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Kenapa si jidat lebar ada di rumahku sekarang? Oh… Oh… Aku baru ingat, Sakura kembali menginap di rumahku untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, berhubung keluarganya masih belum bisa meninggalkan neneknya yang sakit keras.

Aku menarik oksigen dalam-dalam. Lalu meletakkan laptop milikku yang semula berada di pangkuanku di atas lantai. "Bagaimana, ya? Kau mau tahu atau mau tahu sekali, Sakura-_chan_?" aku membalas pertanyaannya, sambil mengerling jenaka kearahnya. Pelan-pelan Sakura memicingkan matanya, wajahnya memberengut kesal tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang dibuat melengkung.

Aku terkikik geli dengan beragam ekspresi yang dimilik Sakura. Sahabatku yang satu ini benar-benar membuatku gemas, sampai tak sadar aku sudah mencubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"_Auch_! Ino, apa yang kaulakukan? Pipiku sakit," teriakan kecil meluncur dari mulut Sakura yang semakin melengkung.

Tawaku kembali pecah saat melihat respon dari Sakura setelah aku memberikannya hadiah kecil itu. "Hahaha... Habisnya wajahmu itu ajaib sekali. Aku sampai gemas melihatnya dan ingin sekali mencubit pipimu, tahu!" kataku seraya mengabaikan ringisan dan protesan dari Sakura.

"Ino, aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku serius bertanya!" kelit Sakura sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sekarang tampangnya mirip ibuku jika sedang mengomel.

"Iya, maaf. Bagaimana ya? Sejauh ini, hubunganku dengan Shikamaru masih selayaknya seorang penggemar dan idolanya. Dan kurasa akan seperti itu selamanya, mungkin?" jawabku tak yakin.

"Oh..."

Setelah balasan ambigu yang Sakura berikan, entah kenapa kami berdua menjadi diam. Kalimat tersebut menggantung di udara. Nampaknya masing-masing dari kami sibuk dengan isi kepala sendiri.

"Dia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukmu. Pasti begitu," tiba-tiba Sakura kembali menyambung ucapannya. Entah untuk memberiku semangat atau sengaja membuka percakapan yang baru hanya karena merasa tidak enak atas topik pembicaraan kami.

Aku mendesah pelan. Mataku menerawang jauh, memikirkan apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini. Maksudku, apa yang harus kulakukan jika ternyata Shikamaru memang hanya ingin kenal denganku sebatas seorang penggemar saja. Sepertinya aku harus siap-siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Jangan terlalu banyak berharap, Ino.

"Aku tidak ingin terlalu bermimpi, Sakura. Kautahu 'kan, pria sepertinya kurasa sulit untuk kuraih. Rasa percaya diriku sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Ya, walaupun Shikamaru bilang hari minggu ini dia ingin bertemu denganku kembali dan akan memberiku sebuah kejutan, tapi aku tak yakin kalau kejutannya itu adalah 'Dia menyatakan cinta padaku'. Ah, Sakura, aku sudah jatuh dalam pesonanya. Bagaimana ini?" aku mulai ragu dan resah. Kutatap Sakura dengan sayu. Sesaat mata kami saling beradu. Sakura tersenyum lembut kepadaku. Kali ini harus kuakui bahwa senyuman milik sahabat cerewetku sangatlah indah. Dan satu lagi, menenangkan. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Yang tak pernah meninggalkanku di saat aku butuh dan selalu memberiku energi-energi positif.

Sakura meyakinkanku bahwa yang sedang aku rasakan adalah cinta. Aku mencintai Shikamaru tanpa syarat. Bukan karena parasnya yang tampan, atau fisiknya yang hampir sempurna. Kenyamanan ketika bersamanyalah yang begitu membuatku tak ingin jauh darinya, seolah tubuhnya mengandung zat adiktif yang membuatku kecanduan berlama-lama di dekatnya. Tapi, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya berdoa agar Tuhan bersedia membuka hati Shikamaru untukku.

* * *

Hm... Sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang mengusikku dan membuatku hilang percaya diri setelah mengenalnya lebih jauh, juga berdasarkan hasil riset (kau pikir kau sedang apa, Ino?) dari beberapa orang temanku yang ternyata secara kebetulan mengenal Shikamaru. Hal itu adalah... Pria yang kucintai ini menduduki 'jabatan' berkelas di lingkungannya. Ini yang membuatku merasa tak pantas jika kelak bersanding dengannya, ah aku mulai berkhayal lagi. Dia pintar, cerdas, jenius, tahu banyak hal. Sejak kecil Shikamaru selalu menjadi bintang sekolah. Kecerdasannya di atas rata-rata. Meskipun dia pernah bilang padaku dia malas belajar, tapi dia memiliki IQ yang tinggi, jadi tak heran jika prestasinya di bidang akademik selalu gemilang. Aku tak percaya bagaimana bisa seorang pemalas menjadi begitu jenius. Sementara aku yang mati-matian melahap banyak buku dalam keseharianku tak pernah mencapai prestasi membanggakan sepertinya. Kehadiran Shikamaru membuatku tertegun. Diskusi dengannya entah mengapa selalu menyenangkan dan tak pernah ada habisnya, Shikamaru memiliki kekayaan ilmu yang membuatku berdecak kagum. Tuhan memberinya otak yang luar biasa, membuatku terkadang merasa iri padanya. Pria ini bukan hanya memiliki fisik yang nyaris sempurna, namun juga menguasai banyak hal yang membuat kharismanya semakin memancar. Filsafat, sejarah, politik, metafisika, teknologi, semuanya dia kuasai. Bahkan sampai kini―dia duduk di bangku perkuliahan―Shikamaru merupakan salah satu mahasiswa peraih beasiswa dan memiliki indeks prestasi rata-rata nyaris sempurna. Segenap keahlian yang dimilikinya itu menjadikan Shikamaru mahasiswa yang paling dielu-elukan banyak wanita, difavoritkan para dosen. Aku yakin dia akan menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun depan.

Ah, tapi aku semakin terjerat dalam pesonanya karena sikapnya yang tidak sombong dan angkuh seperti kebanyakan orang. Shikamaru tetap rendah hati, sopan, dan dia menganggap semua yang telah diraihnya adalah hal yang biasa-biasa saja, semua orang bisa melakukannya―mendapatkannya. Wajahnya selalu tersenyum tulus, penuh dengan rasa optimisme yang tinggi, tak pernah mengeluh. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan diriku.

Shikamaru Nara...

Di mataku, dialah orang teristimewa saat ini. Satu-satunya pria yang mampu membuatku berdebar-debar dan sesak di waktu yang bersamaan. Memikirkannya seperti ini membuat ingatanku kembali melayang―mengabaikan Sakura yang beberapa detik lalu meminta izin untuk mengangkat telpon yang entah dari siapa―menuju memori kencan pertamaku dengan Shikamaru. Saat dia mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang indah setelah menonton bioskop. Kami berjalan-jalan menelusuri keindahan alam, dia membawaku ke tempat yang berada di dataran tinggi dengan udara segar yang membuatku tenang. Di sana, kami mengunjungi salah satu kedai penjual makanan dan banyak berbincang. Saat itu aku merekam semua percakapan kami di dalam otak dan hatiku, tanpa satupun yang terlewatkan, karena aku ingin menjadikannya memori berharga yang tak akan pernah kulupakan.

Kami berbincang ditemani dengan secangkir _ocha_ hangat dan _oden_ yang sangat lezat. Dengan banyak topik pembicaraan, salah satunya tentang beberapa macam beasiswa yang Shikamaru terima dan projek-projek yang sudah dilakukannya―dia kini menuntut ilmu sebagai mahasiswa IT di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Tokyo.

"Aku hebat, katamu?" Shikamaru tergelak, "aku tidak sehebat yang kaupikirkan, Ino. Penerima beasiswa seperti ini banyak jumlahnya pertahun. Dan, semua orang juga kurasa bisa melakukan apa yang kulakukan. Banyak yang jauh lebih hebat lagi di luar sana," sambungnya.

"Tapi, kamu mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dari semester pertama hingga sekarang 'kan? Di Universitas terbaik di Tokyo, kau itu hebat! Satu berbanding sejuta yang bisa sepertimu," balasku sedikit ngotot. Saat itu aku kesal, Shikamaru masih saja merendah-rendahkan apa yang telah dicapainya, padahal bagiku itu adalah hal yang sangat sangat sangat hebat dan keren. Aku saja yang sudah menyelesaikan pendidikanku sebagai seorang sainstis dengan nilai biasa-biasa saja sangat bersyukur. Tapi, Shikamaru nampaknya selalu merendahkan dirinya.

Aku dibuat semakin kesal dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru, dia kembali tergelak dan menatapku dengan lembut. "Semuanya hanya kebetulan, kau juga pasti bisa mendapatkannya jika kau berusaha. Tapi, aku sebenarnya pemalas. Aku tidak pernah belajar. Bagiku kata hebat tidak cocok untukku sekarang."

Masih saja berkelit, Tuan jenius yang satu ini benar-benar minta diberi hadiah setumpuk buku-buku tebal di atas kepalanya. Oh, kau jahat sekali, Ino Yamanaka.

"Kau, hebat! Tak bisakah kauakui kalau kau hebat? Setidaknya bersyukurlah karena kau itu hebat," ujarku bersikeras.

"Aku bersyukur, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak merasa hebat sama sekali, banyak yang lebih hebat," katanya sambil tersenyum lebar, ah tidak tidak tidak! Itu bukan senyuman, tapi seringaian. Ya Tuhan... Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menyeringai, dan aku tak sanggup berkedip untuk beberapa detik. Seringaian Shikamaru begitu menghipnotisku.

Aku memberenggut, mengerutkan keningku, tidak setuju dengan pernyataannya. "Kalau begitu, sebutkan, aku ingin tahu siapa yang lebih hebat darimu itu."

"Hm? Banyak, di luar sana."

Aku mendesah malas. Menggeleng dan menatapnya dengan sengit. Ayolah, Shikamaru. Apa susahnya mengakui kehebatan yang kaumiliki? Tapi, kenapa juga aku bersikeras seperti ini sih?

"Hey, Nona Penulis. Kau lupa ya? Masih ada langit di atas langit. Kau tahu? Kau juga hebat di mataku," katanya.

Aku sejenak terdiam. Tentu saja aku tahu peribahasa itu. Masih ada langit di atas langit, iya memang benar. Satu lagi, dia bilang aku hebat? Hebat apanya, dasar pria aneh.

"Tapi kupikir peribahasa itu tidak berlaku saat ini, kau hebat. Pokonya kau yang terhebat! Dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa hebat seperti yang kau tuduhkan."

Shikamaru menyesap _ocha _miliknya. "Tentu saja itu masih berlaku. Peribahasa ini akan selalu berlaku untuk siapa pun. untukku, atau untukmu."

Aku tersenyum miris. Membenarkan perkataan Shikamaru, "tapi... Tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika kau mengakui kehebatanmu itu sekali-sekali? Oh, dan satu hal, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa melampaui langit. Bagiku langit terlalu tinggi, sehingga aku hanya bisa mengamatinya dan mengagguminya. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi bagian dari langit itu."

Lagi-lagi kudengar Shikamaru tertawa geli setelah aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Apa sih? Apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku? Kurasa tidak. "Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Iya, kau yang lucu," ujarnya, "kenapa kau sangat pesimis? Berpikiran seperti itu."

"Aku bukannya pesimis, tapi aku sadar diri."

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyuman sejuta _watt_-nya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku hebat, kau juga hebat. Itu adil 'kan? Ino, semua orang itu hebat di bidangnya masing-masing jika mereka mau berusaha dan bekerja keras. Aku mungkin hebat di bidang yang kutekuni, tapi belum tentu aku juga bisa hebat di bidang yang lain. Kesehatan misalnya atau dunia tulis menulis, sepertimu. Kau hebat di bidangmu dan aku hebat di bidangku."

"Hm, memangnya kau berusaha dan bekerja keras? Kaubilang, kau tidak pernah belajar dan pemalas," tukasku.

Shikamaru memperlihatkan seringaiannya kembali. "Apakah hanya karena aku pemalas lantas aku tak pernah berusaha dan bekerja keras mencapai apa yang harus kuraih?" katanya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Kau belum cukup mengenalku lebih jauh, nanti kau akan tahu seperti apa aku yang sebenarnya."

Eh? Benarkah? Aku bisa mengenalnya lebih jauh dari ini? Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal Shikamaru lebih jauh, dan akan lebih baik lagi jika nanti akulah orang yang benar-benar mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun―setelah keluarganya tentu saja.

"Aku... iri padamu," ujarku.

"Kau iri?" balas Shikamaru sambil mengarahkan sendok miliknya ke arah mulutku, hendak menyuapiku.

Aku mengernyit, namun kemudian melahap suapan itu dengan malu-malu, "iya, aku iri. Seberapa besarnya aku berusaha, tapi hasil yang kuraih selalu jauh dari target yang kuinginkan. Tapi kau, rasanya sangat mudah mendapatkan apa yang kauinginkan," kataku setelah _udon _lezat itu masuk ke dalam pencernaanku.

"Sudahlah, Ino. Semua orang itu punya kelebihan masing-masing. Jangan menganggap dirimu tak punya kemampuan seperti itu lagi."

Aku mencerna setiap kata-kata yang Shikamaru lontarkan. Aku tahu itu, sangat mengerti malah. Setiap manusia diciptakan dan dilahirkan ke dunia ini dengan kelebihannya masing-masing. Tapi, aku masih sangsi bahwa kelebihan yang kumiliki ini benar-benar bisa membuat semua orang bangga padaku, atau kelebihanku ini mampu menandingi kelebihan Shikamaru, sehingga aku tak punya rasa malu berhadapan dengannya. Aku ini hanya manusia biasa-biasa saja, dengan prestasi yang jauh dari kata bagus, kehidupan yang sederhana dengan sekelumit masalah di dalamnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru? Shikamaru terlihat tampak sempurna di penglihatanku. Bahkan mungkin di mata siapapun dia adalah sesosok pria luar biasa. Aku bertaruh tidak banyak pria seusia Shikamaru yang memiliki pemikiran positif dan berdedikasi penuh di luar sana. Kebanyakan mereka masih mengandalkan egonya masing-masing dan berfoya-foya dengan menghambur-hamburkan uang milik orangtua mereka.

"Hey, sudah berapa lama kau putus dari mantanmu yang bernama Sai itu? Lalu apa hal yang membuat kalian putus?" celetuk Shikamaru mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Sai? Dia membicarakan Sai? Kenapa di saat seperti ini aku harus mendengar nama Sai? Kenapa Shikamaru harus membicarakan Sai sekarang? Lagipula, dia tahu Sai darimana? Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa, Shikamaru itu _stalker―_anggap saja begitu―sejatiku.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membicarakan hal ini. Terlalu malas untuk mengingat-ingat yang tidak penting bagiku. Tapi, toh tidak ada salahnya juga berbagi cerita dan pengalaman putus cinta dengan Shikamaru. Siapa tahu aku juga bisa menanyakan tentang statusnya sekarang. Aku masih ragu sebenarnya Shikamaru ini masih single atau sudah memiliki kekasih. Meskipun dia bilang sedang tidak bersama siapa-siapa, tapi mungkin saja 'kan dia sedang mendekati seorang wanita? Aku tidak termasuk tentu saja.

Dengan berat hati aku menceritakan alasan apa yang membuat hubunganku dengan mantan kekasihku itu kandas di tengah jalan, belum tengah jalan juga sih. Untungnya aku sadar di awal-awal masa pacaranku dengan Sai. Sai itu lelaki misterius, terlalu misterius sampai aku tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dari awal mengenalnya pun seperti itu, tertutup dan terkesan labil. Kami jarang bertemu, Sai bilang dia sibuk. Tapi, ayolah sesibuk apapun dirimu tak bisakah meluangkan waktu sedikit untuk seseorang yang kaucintai? Apa itu hal yang sulit? Tidak 'kan? Cukup dengan memberi pesan singkat atau ucapan selamat pagi, selamat sore, selamat malam―dan semacamnya saja sudah membuat tenang. Sayangnya, Sai tidak begitu. Dia terlalu cuek. Seakan tak peduli kepadaku dan tak menganggapku ada. Hubungan seperti ini apa masih bisa disebut pacaran? Tidak.

Awalnya aku mencoba bersabar dan bertahan di tengah-tengah keadaan seperti itu. Karena kupikir aku menyayanginya, dan ternyata aku baru sadar bahwa aku bukan menyayanginya atau mencintainya. Aku hanya terobsesi sesaat, obsesi untuk membuat pria dingin seperti Sai bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Ya meskipun akhirnya gagal juga. Bodoh sekali diriku ini. Aku pun tak jarang menertawakan diriku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya aku membiarkan pria sepertinya masuk ke dalam hatiku dan memporakporandakan hatiku menjadi serpihan-serpihan luka. Puncaknya saat Sai tiba-tiba saja menghubungiku setelah sekian lama kami tidak saling berkomunikasi. Dia mendadak menjadi perhatian dan membuatku bingung. Tak pernah selama kami berhubungan dia memperlakukanku sedemikan baiknya. Dia menanyakan keadaanku, kedua orangtuaku, dan bahkan mengatakan kalau dia rindu padaku. Jujur saja, aku sedikit senang. Namun, ternyata di balik kesenangan itu menyimpan luka yang lebih besar. Di ujung pembicaraanku dengan Sai, dia menjelaskan perihal sikapnya yang selalu dingin dan cuek padaku. Dia bilang dia sedang bingung dan gelisah, mantan kekasihnya hadir kembali, dan itu membuat hatinya tak menentu. Dia masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan jarum tak kasat mata yang menembus jantungku saat aku mendengar sendiri Sai mengatakan bahwa dia masih belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya, tapi juga dia tak ingin kehilangan diriku. Egois! Pria macam apa kau? Aku kekasihnya tapi tak memiliki hatinya, apa aku harus senang? Tentu saja aku tidak senang. Maka, detik itu juga aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi jika harus meneruskan suatu hubungan yang banyak membuat diriku bersedih. Sebenarnya sejak awal pun sahabatku tak pernah menyetujui hubungan kami. Tapi aku seakan menutup mata dan hatiku. Aku dibutakan oleh perasaan ambigu yang kukira itu adalah cinta.

Sesuai dugaanku, Sai tak memperdebatkan keputusanku. Dia menyetujui semuanya. Lihatlah, bahkan dia tak memperjuangkanku. Lalu untuk apa aku memperjuangkan pria seperti Sai untuk tetap berada di sampingku? Ajaibnya, entah mengapa setelah hubungan kami berakhir, hatiku rasanya lega. Tenang. Tentram. Damai. Seolah beban dan kegalauan hatiku sirna dalam sekejab. Iya, aku bahagia melepaskannya.

Dan sekarang kebahagiaanku seakan terus berlanjut ketika Shikamaru hadir di dalam hidupku. Memberikan warna berbeda yang menyenangkan. Jika saja Shikamaru tahu, hal apa yang membuatku merasa lebih bahagia lagi saat ini. Apakah Shikamaru akan senang? Ataukah Shikamaru menganggap perasaan sukaku padanya ini adalah pelampiasan semata? Aku takut. Aku takut jika Shikamaru beranggapan demikian.

.

.

"Pria itu bodoh," respon Shikamaru setelah mendengarku bercerita.

"Iya, sangat bodoh! Dia pasti menyesal mengkhianatiku," ujarku.

"Kalau aku, aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Aku sangat mencintai ibuku, maka jika aku menyakiti seorang wanita, itu artinya sama saja aku menyakiti hati ibuku," katanya.

Aku berkali-kali dibuatnya tertegun. Perkataan Shikamaru membuat hatiku berdebar-debar. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya sambil menganggukan kepalaku mantap.

"...sayangnya aku selalu menjadi korban para wanita," sambung Shikamaru disertai dengan senyum simpul.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Korban? Maksudmu? Kau sering menjadi pihak yang tersakiti?"

"Iya, padahal aku sudah berusaha selalu memberikan yang mereka inginkan dan setia. Tapi, ternyata aku masih tak cukup baik untuk mereka. Mereka seakan tak mengerti kesibukanku dan selalu memaksaku menjadi seperti apa yang mereka inginkan. Aku juga pernah dikhianati," katanya.

"Benarkah? Pria sepertimu pernah dikhianati juga? Aku tidak percaya. Kupikir kau lebih cocok sebagai seorang cassanova, yang memiliki beberapa orang wanita di luar sana," kekehku.

"Enak saja," protesnya, "aku bukan pria seperti itu."

Aku tergelak dan memberinya sebuah cengiran. "Aku percaya kau orang baik. Tapi, bisakah kau tidak terlalu baik padaku? Aku takut masuk dalam pesonamu. Sepertinya aku sudah mulai merasakan getar-getar abstrak terhadapmu. Dan aku takut jika ternyata kau hanya mempermainkanku," ujarku ragu-ragu.

"Eh? Getar-getar abstrak? Mempermainkanmu? Hahaha... kau lucu. Emh, bagaimana jika ternyata perasaanmu itu ternyata bersambut?" tanya Shikamaru seraya menutup matanya sejenak menikmati desiran angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau tampan," celetukku.

Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya dan menoleh kepadaku. "E-Eh, maksudku. A-Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang 'kan?" ujarku yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gagap.

"Kau sudah mulai menyukaiku, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru.

Aku tersedak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Shikamaru. "I-Itu... Belum, tapi kurasa siapapun yang diperlakukan baik seperti ini akan dengan mudah jatuh hati, termasuk aku," aku berusaha menutupi yang sebenarnya. Tidak! Jangan katakan sekarang, ini terlalu cepat. Meskipun aku yakin Shikamaru tahu maksudku, dia itu kan jenius. Tapi, apa yang akan dikatakan Shikamaru jika aku ketahuan diam-diam sudah jatuh cinta padanya ya?

"Kalau begitu, kau cukup percaya dengan kata hatimu saja. Bagaimana jika ternyata aku juga sudah jatuh dalam pesonamu?"

Aku tertawa dalam hatiku. Shikamaru jatuh dalam pesonaku? Hahaha. Itu mustahil 'kan?

"T-Tidak tahu, hey kita pulang saja. Langit sudah mulai gelap," aku mengalihkan topik yang membuatku kalang kabut ini dan berdiri.

Shikamaru menggangguk dan ikut berdiri, bangkit dari kursi yang semula didudukinya. "Iya, kita pulang sekarang. Oh ya, Ino, kau harus percaya padaku. Aku tidak punya niat buruk padamu," katanya.

.

.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kurasa sudah cukup _flashback_ kali ini. Karena jika aku kembali memutar ingatan-ingatan kemarin, wajahku pasti akan memanas dan jantungku akan berdetak dengan kencang. Apalagi tubuhku dan Shikamaru begitu dekat saat berada di atas motor besarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Shikamaru membuatku memeluknya, dia bilang dia kedinginan dan itu salahku. Alasan yang bodoh, bilang saja dia ingin kupeluk. Ah, maaf kenapa aku terlalu percaya diri sekarang. Maka, sebagai gantinya aku harus memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan sesekali dia sempat-sempatnya membelai lembut telapak tanganku yang melingkar di perutnya. "Aneh, aku merasa nyaman seperti ini," katanya begitu. Dan diam-diam aku menyetujui perkataannya.

"Sudah melamunnya?" suara lembut Sakura perlahan-lahan memasuki indera pendengaranku.

"Aku tidak melamun," kataku.

"Kau bohong. Tatapanmu kosong tadi, lalu jika kau tidak melamun kau pasti mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi. Tapi, kau malah mengabaikan ucapanku. Kau melamun, Ino."

"Eh? Benarkah? Memangnya kau bilang apa? Maaf, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Haah, tuh 'kan. Kau memikirkan apa sih?" Sakura membenahi posisi duduknya dan menatapku lekat.

"Er, itu... Aku memikirkan S-Shikamaru..." kataku malu.

"Hehehe, kau merindukannya? Bersabarlah, Ino. Hari Minggu akan segera datang. Dia sudah janji akan datang minggu depan 'kan?" ujar Sakura.

"Iya, aku bersabar. Tapi, minggu depan itu kapan?"

"Jangan tergesa-gesa, sabar. Dan percaya bahwa Tuhan telah menyiapkan sesuatu yang sangat indah untukmu," Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundakku.

Aku memutar mataku bosan. "Aku tahu, aku tahu."

"Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kita tidur dan mimpi indah. Mimpikan pangeranmu tercinta itu jangan lupa," kekehnya.

"Iya, iya. Selamat tidur Saku-_chan_, semoga kau memimpikan pangeranmu yang menyebalkan, siapa namanya? Oh, Sasuke. Itu juga jika dia bersedia masuk ke dalam mimpimu."

"INO! Sasuke tidak menyebalkan!"

Aku mengabaikan teriakannya dan melesat masuk ke dalam rumahku. Tentu saja setelah mematikan laptopku dan membawanya di dalam pelukanku.

Selamat malam, pria berhati baik. Kuharap kau hadir di dalam mimpiku.

* * *

Hari berganti hari. Kini sudah memasuki hari Senin di minggu kedua bulan September. Aku begitu antusias menyambut minggu ini, apakah di minggu ini akan ada kejutan menyenangkan dari Shikamaru? Tapi, kapan? Shikamaru tidak memberiku kabar hari apa kami akan bertemu. Dia hanya bilang dia pasti akan menemuiku lagi. Sejak tadi pagi aku menanti-nanti dirinya memberiku kabar, dan nihil. Hatiku semakin gelisah. Aku merindukan Shikamaru Nara.

Berkali-kali aku melihat ponselku. Berharap Shikamaru memberiku pesan singkat, atau memberi kabar lewat media sosial. Kutunggu beberapa jam, hasilnya masih saja sama. Tak ada satupun pesan dari Shikamaru. Apa dia tidak memiliki pulsa? Atau kemungkinan terburuknya adalah hubunganku dengannya selesai sampai di sini sebelum kami sempat memulai apapun? Barangkali hanya aku yang terlalu berlebihan dengan perasaanku ini. Aku sudah lancang merasa bahwa Shikamaru adalah jodoh yang sebelumnya kuanggap bualan semata. Sebab, aku pernah mendengar dari desas-desus, konon katanya kau bisa meyakini itu jodohmu jika kau merasakan getaran yang aneh di dadamu. Dan, jika kau tersenyum ketika sedang memikirkannya, dialah jodoh yang Tuhan kirimkan itu. Sesuatu yang seperti ini mungkin hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupku, dan sialnya aku harus mengalaminya dengan orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku.

Ah, tidak. Ino, kau harus optimis dan berpikiran positif! Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk percaya kepada Shikamaru? Percaya bahwa dia akan membuatku bahagia? Ya, mungkin saja dia bisa membuatku bahagia bukan sebagai kekasihku. Kami bisa bersahabat atau... TIDAK! Aku tidak mau hanya bersahabat dengannya. Ya, Tuhan... kenapa perasaanku kacau seperti ini, sih?

Hanya karena seorang pria bernama Shikamaru aku bisa menjadi gila, dan mendadak _mellow_. Aku yakin jika kutuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan, perasaanku ini akan menjadi sebuah diksi yang panjang, murahan, berlebihan, dan membuat siapapun yang membacanya terserang kejang-kejang. Er... tuh 'kan, aku berlebihan lagi.

Aku kenal Shikamaru saja belum genap sebulan. Tapi bisa-bisanya perasaan cintaku ini meleleh bagaikan mentega di atas roti bakar. Rinduku berlebihan. Penasaranku tak bisa dikendalikan. Siang dan malamku pun terusik dengan kehadiran bayangannya. Ugh, harusnya aku tak perlu menggebu-gebu, ikuti alurnya dan nikmati saja apa yang sedang dialami saat ini secara perlahan. Bukankah perasaan yang diawali dengan rasa menggebu-gebu akan berakhir membeku? Itu sih yang kudengar dari temanku yang berlaga seperi ahli filusuf ternama di negeri ini. Aku tidak percaya begitu saja, tapi kurasa ada benarnya juga. Apapun yang berlebihan memang tidak akan baik nantinya.

Kuhela napasku dalam-dalam. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak menghela napas, ya? Padahal aku tak banyak kegiatan setelah lulus dari Universitas. Maklum, aku belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Kebanyakan tawaran yang datang dari luar kota yang sama sekali tak dijinkan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Huft, kembali memikirkan kegalauan hatiku akan pekerjaan membuat perasaan jenuh mulai menyerangku. Ditambah sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh sore, dan itu artinya pupus sudah harapanku akan kedatangan Shikamaru hari ini ke rumahku. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk, dan akan menemuiku besok atau lusa atau hari selanjutnya, entahlah. Agak lama aku bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiran acakku, sampai akhirnya kuputuskan saja untuk menuju kamarku dan mencoba untuk tidur sejenak dan bangun saat orangtuaku pulang nanti. Sekarang aku sendirian di rumah, orangtuaku entah pergi kemana. Dan, sayangnya Sakura sudah harus pulang ke rumahnya. Barangkali setelah bangun tidur nanti pikiranku sedikit lebih segar dan tidak jenuh.

Aku mulai merebahkan tubuhku, tapi belum sempat aku terlelap, samar-samat kudengar suara pintu rumahku diketuk. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku sambil menduga-duga siapa yang datang bertamu malam-malam begini. Dengan ragu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan. Sesekali aku merutuki sang pelaku yang berani-beraninya mengganggu acara tidurku. Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ketika kubuka pintu rumahku, seorang pria berdiri tegak di sana membelakangiku. Perlahan tubuh pria itu berpaling menghadapku.

_DEG!_

Seketika aku terkejut saat melihat ternyata pria itu adalah Shikamaru. Dia tersenyum dengan lebar di sana. Hey, apa yang dilakukannya?

"S-Shikamaru? Kau sedang apa di sini?" aku bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang gugup. Tentu saja. Pertanyaanku terdengar sangat bodoh. Bukankah aku seharian ini menunggu-nunggunya? Lantas, kenapa sekarang aku malah mempertanyakan kedatangannya kesini?

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Ke mana? Haruskah?"

"Iya, harus. Kau akan tahu nanti."

Oh, dia mulai membuatku penasaran rupanya. Aku berpikir sejenak dan melihat penampilanku yang berantakan. Aku hanya mengenakan piyama lusuh saat ini. Betapa malunya.

"Em, kalau begitu kau bisa tunggu sebentar? Aku, sepertinya harus berganti pakaian. Kau jahat sekali, kenapa tiba-tiba datang tanpa memberitahuku sebelumnya?" ujarku kesal.

Terlihat Shikamaru terkekeh melihat ekspresiku, ya ampun. Lagi-lagi dia melihat kekonyolan dariku. Aku benar-benar memalukan! Setelah kekehannya tergantikan dengan senyum simpul, Shikamaru pun mengangguk. Tanda menyetujui perkataanku. Maka, segera saja aku melesat ke kamarku. Tak menunggu lama, karena sekitar kurang lebih lima menit kemudian aku sudah berganti pakaian dan kembali berhadapan dengan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Ayo, kaubilang kita akan ke suatu tempat," kulihat Shikamaru tersenyum sambil terus memandangiku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kuperhatikan kembali penampilanku, aku hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek yang kututupi dengan jaket dan celana jeans pensil. Sepertinya tidak ada yang sala dengan penampilanku, tapi kenapa Shikamaru melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?

"Um, apakah penampilanku aneh?" aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya. Sementara Shikamaru memamerkan kembali senyum manisnya dan menatapku lekat.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau terlihat cantik hari ini. Aku suka," katanya.

_Blush!_

Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas mendengar pujian yang baru saja diberikan oleh Shikamaru kepadaku. Aku berani bertaruh, saat ini pasti wajahku benar-benar merah seperti buah tomat. Kutundukkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku ini.

"Ah, kita pergi sekarang ya? Ayo!" ajaknya.

Kuangkat kepalaku dan menatap Shikamaru, sambil berdoa semoga warna wajahku kembali normal. Aku mengangguk dan segera mengunci pintu rumahku. Tak lupa memberitahu kepada ibuku bahwa aku akan keluar sebentar.

"Naiklah, dan jangan lupa untuk berpegangan―memelukku," Shikamaru berkata sambil terkekeh sesaat setelah dirinya ada di atas motornya.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkahnya. Setelah aku naik dan duduk di belakang Shikamaru, dia mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan mengendarai motornya dengan perlahan. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara kami berdua selama beberapa detik. Shikamaru tampaknya berkonsetrasi mengendarai motornya, sedangkan aku sedari tadi hanya melamun dan berandai-andai akan ada kejadian menyenangkan malam ini.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana? Katakan Shikamaru!

Shikamaru menoleh sekilas kepadaku sembelum kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. "Kubilang kau akan tahu nanti. Jika kuberitahu sekarang, namanya bukan kejutan."

"Hah, baiklah-baiklah," aku menganggukan kepalaku tiga kali mendengar penjelasannya. Heran, kenapa dia suka sekali dengan kejutan. Selalu penuh dengan teka-teki. Memangnya dia ini Shinichi Kudo apa? Detektif tampan yang digilai-gilai Sakura itu.

_Tak!_

Tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan, aku mendengar suara aneh yang sepertinya berasal dari motor Shikamaru. Kusuruh Shikamaru untuk berhenti sejenak. Melihat apakah motornya baik-baik saja atau bermasalah. Setelah memastikan tak ada yang salah, Shikamaru pun kembali menyalakan motornya. Namun, lagi-lagi suara itu muncul dan membuatku resah. Aku takut ada yang tidak beres dengan motor milik Shikamaru ini. Hatiku mulai diselimuti pikiran-pikiran negatif. Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya mesin motor Shikamaru berhenti mendadak. Rantainya putus! PUTUS! Untungnya motor lain yang berada di belakang kami tidak menabrak kami.

"Shikamaruuuuu, rantainya putus," ujarku sambil menoleh ke bawah dan melihat kondisi rantai yang ternyata sudah jatuh ke permukaan tanah.

Kami pun segera turun dari motor. Lalu Shikamaru membawa motornya ke pinggir dan melihat rantainya yang putus itu, mencoba untuk menyambungkannya kembali dibantu dengan penerangan yang minim dari ponselnya.

"Sepertinya kita tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan. Rantainya sudah parah, harus diganti," katanya.

Aku meneguk salivaku yang terasa kering. Bagaimana caranya kami pulang sekarang? Mendorong motor satu-satunya cara. Karena di sektira sini tak ada bengkel.

"Terpaksa harus kudorong motor ini. Untung saja kita belum terlalu jauh dari rumahmu, Ino," sambung Shikamaru.

Akhirnya kami pun kembali menuju rumahku dengan berjalan kaki. Shikamaru mendorong motornya, dan aku berjalan di sampingnya. Shikamaru menolak tawaranku untuk membantunya mendorong. Malas berdebat dengannya yang sudah tahu hasilnya apa, maka aku dengan enggan menuruti perkataannya. Kasihan juga melihatnya yang mendorong motor seperti itu. Pasti berat dan sangat melelahkan.

"Kau pasti lelah, 'kan? Biar kubantu ya?"

"Tidak usah, maaf ya, Ino. Harusnya tidak seperti ini, motorku sudah lama tidak pernah kupakai, jadi seperti ini akibatnya," ujar Shikamaru.

Wajah Shikamaru benar-benar terlihat tidak enak, sedih, dan kecewa. Jujur saja aku ini tidak suka jalan kaki jauh-jauh seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang yang aku rasakan adalah rasa senang, bukan rasa kesal karena harus berjalan kaki malam-malam begini. Aku berusaha menghibur Shikamaru dengan terus bercerita apa saja sepanjang perjalanan sambil sesekali ikut mendorong motornya dari belakang. Ya, tapi kurasa aku tak cukup membantunya juga sih. Motornya berat sekali, sungguh.

"Ino, sekali lagi maaf," Shikamaru kembali meminta maaf kepadaku saat aku dan dia hampir sampai di rumahku. Kami berhenti sejenak saat ini.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, jangan meminta maaf terus. Justru ini romantis. Malam-malam berdua mendorong motor, hehehe. Jarang-jarang ada yang mengalami kejadian seperti ini, 'kan?" kataku.

"Romantis? Yang seperti ini? Dasar aneh," balasnya sambil ikut tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sudah ayo lanjutkan perjalanan, sebentar lagi sampai rumahku. Nanti kita pikirkan apa yang harus kita lakukan ketika sampai di rumahku, semangat Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru terkekeh dan kami pun kembali mendorong motornya.

.

.

"Hah, lelahnya. Badanku pegal-pegal, Ino," Shikamaru mengeluh saat kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Dia merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Kau mau kupijat?" tawarku.

"Memangnya kau bisa memijat?"

Aku berdeham dan tersenyum kecil. "Tidak bisa, sih. Hehehe..."

"Dasar..."

Jeda sejenak. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti kami berdua. Aku bergerak gelisah dalam pijakanku. Mataku bergulir ke kiri, kanan, atas, dan bawah. Hatiku mulai khawatir akan apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya kembali, kenapa Shikamaru mengajakku keluar? Apakah ada yang ingin disampaikannya kepadaku?

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru meraih kedua tanganku. Menggenggamnya dengan erat dan lembut. Mata hitamnya menatapku dengan dalam, seolah ada pusaran besar yang menyedotku ke dalamnya dan tak bisa lepas dari sana. Kurasakan keringat dingin mulai menetes dari pelipisku saat kulihat mulut Shikamaru mulai terbuka. Ada yang ingin dikatakannya, aku yakin. Tapi, apa? Apakah sekarang waktunya? Maksudku, apakah sekarang Shikamaru akan menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Uh, aku mulai berkhayal lagi sekarang! Jangan merasa percaya diri dulu, Ino.

"Shikamaru? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku padanya yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Ino, sebenarnya aku ke sini karena aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa itu?" jantungku mulai berdetak tak karuan sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang sekarang," eh? Apa katanya? Seseorang? Siapa? Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa Shikamaru? Jadi maksudmu mendekatiku itu apa jika ternyata kau sedang dekat dengan wanita lain.

"L-Lalu?"

"Apa menurutmu seseorang itu juga memikirkanku? Karena aku ingin dia menjadi orang paling spesial di hidupku," ujarnya kemudian.

Entah kenapa aku merasakan pelupuk mataku memanas, pandanganku menjadi buram, aku yakin sekarang mataku ini mulai berkaca-kaca dan sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan menangis. Astaga! Untuk apa aku menangis?

"Mmh, kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada orang yang bersangkutan. Tapi... kurasa orang itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, berjuanglah."

Ino, kau kuat! Jangan menangis, kumohon. Untuk kali ini saja, jangan menangis. Setidaknya jangan di depan Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau seperti ingin menangis?" Shikamaru tertawa kecil, lalu menjepit hidungku dengan tangan kanannya, "kau tahu, siapa orang itu?" katanya.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dari hidungku dan menatapnya kesal, "mana aku tahu!" ketusku padanya dan memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Kau,"

Aku kembali menoleh padanya dan menatapnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Iya, orang itu adalah kau. Ino Yamanaka. Aku ingin kau menjadi wanita spesial dalam hidupku, kau mau?" tanyanya dengan penuh keyakinan sambil meraih kembali tanganku dan memberi kecupan lembut di sana.

"Mungkin bagimu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku sudah lama memiliki perasaan kepadamu. Sejak dulu aku selalu memerhatikanmu, tapi aku baru memiliki kesempatan sekarang untuk mendekatimu. Jadi, bagaimana? Kau mau jadi seseorang itu?" sambungnya.

Apa katanya? Pria yang kucintai, ternyata mencintaiku juga? Dan, oh apa maksudnya Tuhan? Shikamaru mencintaiku sudah lama? Sejak kapan? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Tidak bisa kupercaya. Pria tampan idaman seluruh wanita cantik di jagad raya ini (oke ini berlebihan, Ino) kini berdiri di hadapanku dengan senyum tulusnya, menggenggam tanganku dan mengatakan, dia mencintaiku.

Tolong aku, siapa pun katakan ini bukan hanya mimpi semata. Ini sungguhan. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekarang juga. Sungguh, aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Karena ternyata aku dan Shikamaru memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Ino?"

"Ya, aku mau," jawabku tegas.

_Eh?_

Aku baru saja berkata 'ya'? Tuhan...

"Sungguh?" tanya Shikamaru tak yakin.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda saat ini? Shikamaru?" kataku dengan nada kesal, lalu menambahkan senyum tipis sebagai tanda rasa tulus dariku kepadanya.

"Jadi? Sekarang, kau adalah seorang yang spesial di hidupku. Dan, aku juga berharap sebaliknya."

Aku menggangguk dan tertawa. "Iya, tentu saja. Tapi, kau tidak menganggap bahwa ini hanya sebuah pelampiasan 'kan? Aku khawatir kau mengira aku wanita seperti itu."

"Tidak, aku percaya padamu. _I love you_, Ino Yamanaka," Shikamaru kembali memberikan kecupan ringan di tanganku.

"_I love you too_, Shikamaru Nara."

Kau tahu, Shikamaru? Jatuh cinta padamu itu adalah sebuah anugerah. Aku bahagia bisa mengenalmu dan diberi kesempatan merasakan perasaan ini. Rasanya seperti tubuhku jatuh ke dalam jurang yang penuh dengan ribuan bunga-bunga indah.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana nasib motorku ini, ya?" ujar Shikamaru setelah tercipta keheningan beberapa detik di antara kami berdua.

Oh, tidak. Kami melupakan satu hal. Masih ada masalah serius rupanya. Gara-gara terbawa suasana, kami sampai melupakan rantai motor milik Shikamaru yang putus itu.

"Ah, tadi aku sudah menghubungi ibuku. Ibu bilang, ada orang yang bekerja di bengkel. Siapa tahu saja, dia bisa memperbaiki rantai motormu."

"Hm, kuharap begitu. Bisa repot jika motorku tidak beres malam ini, bagaimana bisa aku pulang nanti," ujar Shikamaru lemah.

Aku dan Shikamaru masih di berdiri di depan rumahku beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya sepuluh menit kemudian, kedua orangtuaku kembali ke rumah. Tak lupa juga paman Kakashi―seseorang yang bekerja di bengkel itu―datang ke rumahku untuk melihat motor Shikamaru.

"Kau harus mengganti rantainya, sudah tidak bisa disambung, rantainya sudah sangat kering. Sepertinya kurang oli, makanya bisa putus seperti ini," jelas paman Kakashi setelah melihat kondisi rantai motor.

Shikamaru mengangguk lemah.

"Sebaiknya kau membeli rantai baru di toko onderdil, itu pun jika masih ada yang buka. Ini sudah larut malam," sambung paman Kakashi.

"Apa di supermarket ada?" tanyaku padanya.

"Coba saja, biasanya di sana juga menjual yang seperti itu."

.

.

Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Aku dan Shikamaru pergi mencari rantai motor dengan menggunakan motorku. Namun, ternyata toko onderdil sudah tutup dan di supermarket pun tidak ada yang menjual rantai untuk motor Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku padanya.

Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak. "Di rumahku ada rantai cadangan, kita ke rumahku sekarang."

"Ke rumahmu? Sekarang?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Iya, aku tidak bisa pulang jika rantai motorku masih seperti itu, 'kan?"

"T-Tunggu dulu, tapi aku malu bertemu keluargamu."

"Kau ini... Kenapa harus malu? Sudah, ayo. Kita bertemu calon mertua," candanya.

"Ahh, Shikamaru! Aku tidak mau..."

Tapi percuma, rengekanku tak didengar olehnya. Sekarang yang harus kulakukan adalah menyiapkan mental untuk bertemu dengan orangtua Shikamaru. Kenapa hari ini diisi dengan hal-hal yang aneh dan membuatku kacau? Tapi, kejadian hari ini adalah satu dari banyak momen indah yang kumiliki bersama Shikamaru. Siapa yang tahu, setelah aku mengunjungi rumahnya banyak kejutan-kejutan kecil yang sudah Tuhan siapkan.

.

.

Tbc

* * *

Aku balik lagi :'D dan belum nyampe ending ya -_-

Ternyata jadinya threeshoot, kalo dibuat 2 masih tetep kepanjangan T_T ntar yang baca malah ngantuk :'|

Makasih buat yg udah ngereview sebelumnya :'D

Harusnya ini segera ditamatkan, tapi maaf lagi-lagi masih belum *lirik seseorang* XDDDDD tapi tenang aja, bakalan aku beresin ko :'D


End file.
